They End Up Dating Later
by Longlivemystories
Summary: College!AU 2D, Russel Hobbs and Del get together for a "study group".


A thick arm snaked its way around a tiny waist, startling the owner of said waist. The blue haired man looked up at the other, who was grinning deviously, eyes bright and happy.

"Del, y-you scared me," he told the other, shifting so they weight of his books rested on the hip opposite of Del.

"Sorry, sorry," the man with dreads apologized, stuffing his free hand into the pocket of clearly faded jeans. "You just looked cold is all and what kind of gentleman would I be if I let ya go off like that?" he teased.

A small smile graced the black eyed man's face and he turned his gaze away, for fear Del would see how flushed he was becoming. He noticed Del did not have any books with him, like they first time they'd met.

"Why do you go to college if you never attend any of your classes?" 2D inquired, quirking an eyebrow up at the taller man.

"Hey, hey, hey, I do so attend my classes... okay, most. Okay, some, but only the one's that actually matter! You know, the ones that have to do with music and shit," he defended. "I told you I'm going to be a famous rapper some day," he reminded.

"I study music, too, Del, but I still go to my other classes," 2D laughed, snuggling in closer to the never ending warmth eminating off of the much broader man.

2D momentarily thought about how odd they might look together. The british loner with the probably most popular man on campus. His anxiety reared its ugly head when he noticed how many people were actually around, but it only happened for a split second before Del's voice soothed him down once more.

"Well because you're obviously smarter than I am. And you get really fixated on things some times," he added. "Makes for a better college student."

2D resisted snorting. A better college student, huh? If only Del could see that he was failing all but a select few of his classes, the ones that had to do with music. Maybe he should start skipping like Del, but he thought about how proud his mother was and decided to try a little harder.

"So listen, it ain't a coincedance, us meetin' again like this," Del admitted, looking straight ahead as they walked.

2D glanced up at him, trying not to be so surprised at his words. Did this mean the first time they bumped into each other was on purpose, too? It didn't take long for his anxiety for make an encore, this time filling his stomach with a sickening dread. He honestly didn't peg Del for he bullying time, but it was only now 2D was considering his size for something other than sexual activities.

"O-oh?" he all but squeaked, nervously gripping his books.

"Yeah. You seem like a pretty chill dude and you know talkin' online and stuff got me and my boyfriend thinking..."

2D misstepped suddenly, caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere. Was he really going to suggest what he was thinking? Oh god, 2D could probably melt right about now.

Del helped him find his step once more, looking down at him to make sure he was okay, before continuing, "This ain't somethin' my boyfriend and I typically ask of someone we don't know so well, but... well we both took a pretty vested interest in you from the beginning. If you like, and you and totally shut it down right away if you're clearly not interested, but well... Jeez Im just rambling away here. Look." The bigger man stopped suddenly and turned to face 2D, letting go of his waist. "Do you wanna have a threesome with Russel and I?"

2D wasn't really sure how to respond at first, staring blankly at the larger man. If it wasn't for his iron grip on his books, 2D was sure he would have dropped them. What did he even say to that? Should he agree? He'd met Russel, a cute guy he'd instantly fallen head over heels for, much like Del, but what kind of people just asked for that kind of thing? THe realization that he wouldn't even be in American a month more flittered across his mind, but who was he kidding? He'd never get another chance like this again and there was no way in hell he'd pass it up.

"Yo," Russel greeted, not even looking up from the pile of books and papers he had spread out on his desk, poking the eraser end of the pencil into his cheek in thought.

"Babe, why don't you put down the books for a minute or two; we have a guest."

That caught Russel's attention. He finally turned to the two of them and momentarily seemed surprised, before a clear look of happiness took over. The chubbier man closed up his books and set them neatly to the side before standing and stretching.

"Nice to see you again, 2D," he said.

"H-Hi." 2D berrated himself for basically whispering his greeting.

"Uh, how about a movie?" Del suggested. "You hungry?" he asked 2D, who simply shook his head, watching Del motion to the fridge and shelf of snacks. "Okay... well what kind of movies are you into, Blue?"

"Uh... horror, I guess... Zombie movies, specifically," he added sheepishly, still gripping his books.

"Wanna set those down on my desk?" Russel offered, plopping down onto the twin bed. From the extra set of pillows and blankets on one bed, but none of those things on the other, it was abundantly clear they slept in the same bed.

"Oh uh, sure, thanks," he mumbled, carefully putting his things down and shifting uncomfortably. "Can I uh... I'm gunna go use the bathroom," he said somewhat suddenly.

Russel nodded and Del was busy putting in the movie he'd finally picked out, so 2D slipped out of the dorm room and scurried down the empty hall, heart pounding in his chest. What was he doing? This wasn't like him at all, but instead of being scared out of his mind, he felt more comfortable with them than most other people. Once in the brightly lit bathroom, he composed himself in the mirror, taking a moment to splash his reddened face with cold water in the hopes he wouldn't give himself away too bad.

"Do you think we scared him?" Del asked, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall, mobile desk set up so Russel's laptop was facing them and close enough that they didn't have to blast it.

"I hope not," Russel snorted, climbing onto the bed once more, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "He's really cute... but the poor guy did seem kinda nervous."

"Well I mean, who wouldn't be a little nervous, getting in bed with two strange guys?" Del laughed.

"I'm not that nervous," 2D said, causing both of them to turn in time to see him enter the dorm once again, rubbing his arm. "Just uh... been a while, is all."

"Yeah, that's cool," Del responded, scooting over so there was enough room between him and Russel for 2D to sit. When he saw 2D hesitated, he quickly said, "You don't have to sit between us. You can sit where ever."

"No, it's fine," 2D mumbled, climbing over Del to settle down between them, his heart struggling to keep up with the blood rushing.

Del started up the movie and Russel placed the bowl of food in 2D's lap. Soon enough, the blue-haired singer found himself calming down, returning to that comfortable state they caused. Once or twice, Del started somewhat, a sharp whisper of some form of swear escaping his lips with a scare happened. 2D tried not to giggle, but he saw Russel crack a playful smile out of the corner of his eye, so he was glad it wasn't just him that found amusement. Del's arm found its way around 2D's shoulders and Russel's arm snaked around his waist. Without much warning, warm lips were placed on 2D's neck and he shuddered, tilting his head to the side to accept the embrace. This brought his face closer to Russel's, who happily pushed his lips to 2D's forehead, giving his side a squeeze. Carefully, Russel helped 2D lower himself into his lap, Del's kisses travelling randomly for a bit before moving down. 2D couldn't help thinking how quickly this was happening, but maybe that was for the better. He wasn't sure how much more anticipation his chest could take.

2D tilted his head back into Russel's lap, breath picking up and he let out a muffled moan when Del found his nipple. Thick tongue swirled around the already perked bud and he had to restrain from making too much noise, his chest weirdly sensative. Russel was gently rubbing 2D's shoulders, watching his reactions carefully while Del worked, hoping to make sure 2D remained comfortable.

Del continue further, kissing his belly through the thin shirt he was wearing. He glanced up at 2D, then Russel, hoping one of them would give him the okay to continue. The excitement tore through his body like a forest fire and he wasn't sure how much longer it could be contained. 2D finally looked down at him, probably wondering why he stopped, before nodding, urging him to continue. Del gently pushed the cloth up, taking his sweet time, fingers running faintly up 2D's front before the article was completely removed. Air pimpled his exposed skin and he shifted somewhat, moving his gaze up to Russel, who was giving a reassuring smile.

The blue haired man jumped, but only slightly, when warm, thick lips found the belly on his skin, kissing gently before moving on, placing butterfly kisses all around that area. 2D wiggled, torso sensitive, trying hard not to laugh or fight. Del glanced up at him yet again, but then grinned playfully. The smaller man was ticklish, hm? He playfully blowed on pale skin, causing 2D to wriggle even more, giving him a playfully pouty look. Del acted innocent, looking like he was shocked 2D could even blame him for something like that, before hooking a thumb around 2D's belt loop and tugged.

2D lifted his bottom, allowing easy access for Del to slide tight fitting pants off and onto the floor. 2D's anxiety returned, legs shaking somewhat, though he wasn't sure if that was really the anxiety or if anticipation was playing a larger role. His cushion shift before disappearing all together and he looked up only to lock lips with the other man, who had moved back in order to kiss him. He hummed happily against his lips, feeling Del's presence between his legs once again, this time warm breath fanning the inside of his thigh. He shivered when Del started lightly kissing his thigh, moving up towards his crotch, bunching boxers up and out of the way before finally just removing them all together. Now he was completely exposed, but the warmth from both men made him feel safe and a trust that was normally hard won with 2D, was formed.

"Ah-!" 2D moaned out, Del wasting no time in digging in, tongue working expertly.

Russel cut him off, lips returning to his thin ones. 2D couldn't resist the nonstop moans that vibrating against Russel's mouth, though he didn't seem to mind. Del made fast work of 2D, the fire having had been burning in his belly a while. Adding a finger pushed 2D over the edge, a sharp drop into the sea, water cold and sharp at first before floating to the surface, where the sun warmed both him and the water around.

"I bet you're proud," Russel teased Del, who was happily wiping his mouth.

"Always am," he laughed, crawling up to take 2D's mouth with his own.

2D sleepily returned the embrace, unable to fully focus for a good minute, but then came back to his senses and buried his face into Del's. He definitely wanted that again.

"You into that kinda stuff, 'D?" Del asked, once the kiss was broken. "Giving, I mean?"

He nodded sheepishly, though had to admit, at least to himself, that he hadn't done it often. He had a girlfriend before, but that didn't turn out so well. Del sat up now, still between 2D's legs. The thicker man pulled off his shirt and 2D suck in a sharp breath, fire starting up with a vengeance. A curled happy trail was clearly visible, dark and distinct against his belly. Del's skin was darker than Russel's, though not by much. In turn, Russel removed his own shirt, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. When 2D looked up at him, his breath held when he noticed the very same chest scars he had that Russel had. His heart swelled. Reaching up above his head, 2D helped Russel take off his pants, hearing Del doing the same.

"You wanna taste?" Russel asked 2D, smiling down at him.

2D nodded, probably a little too eager, and helped Russel position himself so he was sitting on 2D's face. Bending down, Russel was able to reach Del's cock, taking it in his mouth. Going down on Del was something Russel had done many a time, even before they were officially dating, so he knew exactly how to press buttons, depending on if it was a quick occassion or a teasingly slow one. Russel figured this counted for a slow one.

The one thing Russel wasn't used to, having only done it once with Del, was someone eating him out at the same time. He shuttered, feeling one of 2D's hands rest firmly on his thigh while the other pushed lips apart. He paused, only for a short moment, from sucking Del off, unable to suppress a soft moan as 2D started, tongue exploring him deeply already. He bent his knees a little more for better access, though 2D's neck was probably long enough where he wouldn't have much trouble. Russel glanced up to see Del biting his lower lip, one hand on the back of Russel's head while the other was on 2D's bent knee. Russel probably could have made a witty remark if 2D hadn't inserted two thin fingers.

"F-fuck," he gasped against Del, who hummed happily.

Russel hadn't been with many people, maybe three at the most, but so far 2D was doing better than the others, save for Del who had become an expert. Del removed himself from Russel's mouth, unable to wait any longer. He moved in close to 2D's core, lightly rubbing the entrance with the tip, waiting. 2D shifted his hips closer, even opened his legs a little wider. Del took that as a good sign and Russel climbed off, to 2D's dismay.

He watched Russel rummage around in one of the desk drawers for a moment before handing Del a bottle of lube. Slicked fingers found their way to 2D's warmth and he shuddered, spreading long legs further apart. He whimpered at the sudden absence of that glorious filled feeling, only to be met with a much thicker replacement. He covered his mouth to keep from calling out Del's name, interanally thanking the gods for his existance. Russel leaned down, grinning as he peppered 2D's face with kisses

Del started slow, throbbing cock screaming at him to move faster, heartily enjoying the newly found tight warmth, but he resisted. He wanted to stay slow for even just a bit longer, watching 2D's face for any negative signs. So far, none were spotted. In fact, the sight of the pale man's completely flushed face and red ears drove him crazy and he finally sped up, finding a fair rhythm for the both of them. 2D rocked in Russel's lap, where Russel had helped him return to. 2D's head dug into Russel's leg, finally allowing himself to at least moan, progressively becoming louder and louder. Long toes curled as the heat unfurled in his belly. He'd never had something to euphoric, not even the pain meds he'd become addicted to.

2D's orgasm hit him without warning, the build up to quick and Del's thumb on his clit driving him over the edge much faster than before. He came down harshly, whimpering into Russel's hand, which he'd brought to his mouth to kiss. 2D grabbed at bed sheets with his free hand, body already somewhat damp with sweat from two heated orgasms. Del helped him ride it out, wanting to see that beautiful face for as long as he could. Finally, even he had to let him be and 2D collapsed into a puddle between the two boyfriends. Russel's mouth moved along 2D's face and neck lovingly, hot breath nothing in comparison to the blue haired boy's burning face.

"Holy shit, Del, get over here," Russel growled, carefully moving out from under 2D so Del had complete access.

The thicker man turned his body towards the near edge of the bed, laying back so his head was on the pillow he'd put against the wall to watch the movie. Del almost too eagerly calmbered off the bed, taking Russel's hips and pulling him forward so he had better access, standing at the edge. 2D tiredly rolled over, crawling up so he could sloppily lock lips with Russel, who entangled a hand in 2D's completely messed up hair.

After a moment, Del spoke up, "Hey, flip over."

Russel happily complied, doing so and climbing onto his knees. He pat the pillow, grinning at 2D, who honestly wasn't sure if he could handle another orgasm, but boy was he willing to try. He crawled over and wiggled his butt on the pillow, playfully sticking his tongue out at Russel, who just grinned up at him. The thicker man settled on his forearms so his bottom was still up in the air for easy access, Del taking a moment to appreciate what he had in front of him.

Cold, slicked fingers found their way to Russel's core and he shivered in delight, practically dripping with the yearning. There was a familiar way with how Del moved with Russel, clearly knowing his partner's anatomy better and more intimately than any other. 2D honestly envied their connection, though he didn't have too much time to ponder, Russel's tongue eagerly exploring his own core. Russel grunted, Del wasting no time in sliding himself in to the hilt. Russel may not have been as tight as 2D, but he knew how to work his muscles to both Del's and his own advantage.

Del squeezed Russel's ass tightly, using it to keep Russel in place as best he could as he pounded away, his free hand on the other man's lower back, a sensitive place. Russel's breath hastened, fanning 2D's crotch carelessly, though the singer didn't seem to mind. It took a moment, but 2D couldn't believe it when he felt his belly knotting yet again. He pressed his head back up against the wall and whimpered, eyebrows furrowing up. Del grunted, pace picking up more at the glorious sight of his lover eating out another man. He bit his thick lower lip and grunted again, cock absolutely throbbing with excitement. He could feel Russel's walls squeezing against him and that only drove the taller man to move faster, knowing how fast was too fast for the shorest man.

Del's hands traveled to Russel's hips, pulling him into his thrusts, trying to move deeper and deeper each time. Russel moaned heavily into 2D's core, the vibrations from his deep voice adding to the tightness in his belly.

"F-Fuck," Del grunted.

He brought a hand around underneath Russel, feeling he was close. He made a point not to cum until Russel did, but since he'd already fucked 2D, he was closer than usual. He found Russel's clit and rubbed it, causing their movements to become somewhat jerky, but neither seemed to really care. Russel gasped and tilted his head back, using a finger to fuck 2D while the other hand's thumb rubbed his clit.

The pulsing walls told Del Russel finally came and he quickly pulled out, letting himself go on Russel's back. He grunted deeply, cum shooting out for a minute or so before he let himself fall back, sitting on the near by desk.

"Fuck, babe," he laughed breathlessly.

Del watched 2D's face screw up for the third time that night, Russel having a hard time helpng 2D ride out his last orgasm because he was still coming down from his own. While they finished, Del disappeared into their own bathroom. He suddenly wondered why 2D wanted to use their floor's public restroom, but he decided it wouldn't serve either them any good to question his actions now. He wet a cloth and came back out to see 2D collapsed to the side, looking like he could simply fall asleep.


End file.
